thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkn (Universe A)
The Arkn are the second race of beings brought into existence by the Hethe in Universe A and Universe E. They are the arch-rivals of the Dekn, and are engaged in a war with them. They possess wings and magick powers, and are what humans commonly think of as "angels". Their native home is The Aetherium, in a series of settlements called The Golden Cities. History Origin and The First War When the Hethe grew tired of watching the Dekn in the The First Tree, they decided to create a new race: beings that would rival the Dekn and war against them, for their entertainment. The Hethe set aside a portion of the Dekn, and molded the Arkn out of the darkness within them. The first four Arkn were Gynesis, Xeth'i'stral, Abaddon, and Raziel (created by Cre'vial, Leg'Leg, Tum'to, and Gar'sha, respectively). Raziel was specifically created to act as an avatar of Gar'sha, The Mother, and was granted a portion of her power. When the Arkn saw the Dekn within their tree home, they decided that they wanted it. Led by Abaddon (under the encouragement and influence of Tum'to), the Arkn attacked the Tree. They fought a losing battle until the first Dekn, Hash'bor'kanibal, took pity on them; in his desire to maintain the balance between good and evil, Hash'born took the form of an Arkn and aided them in the battle. The Arkn warriors chased out the remaining Dekn and seized control of the Tree, which they claimed as their home. Some time later, Hash'born returned to the Dekn. Using his newfound knowledge of the Arkn, the Dekn launched a counterattack and reclaimed the Tree. After the Arkn had retreated, the Hethe granted them mystical weapons to help them take back the Tree: Gynesis received Praevaricator (a mystical staff), Gilgamesh was granted Immulsyr (a great bladed hook), and Abaddon was given Dragonier (a sword cane), while the rest of the Arkn were gifted with swords and fire. The Arkn attacked the Tree once more. The battle ended as they set fire to the Tree, chasing out the Dekn (but nearly destroying the Tree). The first four Arkn held a victory feast amidst the carnage, thanking De'ebo for aiding them in battle (though it might actually have been Hash'bor'kanibal's influence that led them to victory). The Arkn claimed the charred wood of the Tree (and the surrounding woods), which they permanently made their new home. The Golden Age The war raged on. Centuries into the conflict, the Arkn had suffered heavy losses; the First Tree was dying, young Arkn were defecting, and the fabric of Existence itself was coming apart. Desperate to turn the tide, Raziel instructed his brethren to join him in a ritual: the first four Arkn cut their hands and bled into a chalice; their pure blood, infused with the power of the Hethe, was poured into the remains of the Tree, stabilizing and revitalizing it. The combined power of the Tree and the Arkn blood was released and spread throughout Existence, creating an energy source that became known as ''magick''. Raziel devoted himself to mastering this energy. Using an aggressive form of magick known as kha’os, he created two separate realms to house the Arkn and Dekn: the Aetherium, which existed above the clouds, and The Infinitium, which lay below the ground. The realms were stabilized by the Hethe Malek, allowing the races to live apart; this greatly lessened the tensions between them, and gradually brought the first war to an end. During peacetime, Arkn society flourished. Kevitakh'Aro'Smath (otherwise known as Elysia) became the capital of the Arkn kingdom; a government was established, and Xeth'i'stral rose up as the first king of the Arkn. The city of Paradisium, created by Raziel's magicks, became a haven for magick users, complete with a college where young magi were trained. While the realm was still being settled, the first four Arkn made a vow before the Hethe not to produce offspring (as their Hethian blood was too powerful to be allowed to proliferate). It was decided that Abaddon would be the exception, passing on his legacy to children. Abaddon entered into a union with a disguised Hash'bor'kanibal, and together they produced Raphael: the first Arkn to result from procreation. While the kingdom was still evolving, Raziel discovered the prophecy of the Arknza in the Arknchron. This prophecy, supposedly handed down by the Hethe themselves, foretold that seven Arkn in the bloodline of the Hethe would one day battle a great Evil and emerge victorious, bringing about a Golden Age of peace and prosperity for all beings. This prompted many Arkn (including those who had sworn not to procreate) to attempt to produce children, in the hope that their bloodline would become part of the legacy. Unbeknownst to them, however, Hash'bor'kanibal was in control of the prophecy; he moved amongst them in disguise and mated with a number of high-ranking Arkn, producing Hethe-blooded offspring with them. Humanity When humanity was created, the Arkn looked upon them with curiosity. A select group of 200 exceptional Arkn known as "The Watchers" were chosen to be dispatched to Earth. Led by Raziel's apprentice, Azazel, they were instructed to observe the ways of humanity from afar and report back on their findings. Before long, however, The Watchers disobeyed their instructions and began interacting with the humans firsthand, teaching them the ways of sex, desire, war, passion, and pain. The actions of The Watchers led to more and more Arkn interacting with humanity. Magi were dispatched amid humans to act as prophets, educating those deemed "worthy" in the ways of magick. Xeth'i'stral was the first Arkn to become a "Guardian", attaching himself to Lord Gilgamesh of Mesopotamia (and taking Gilgamesh's name as his own). Other Arkn soon followed suit, becoming "Guardians" to humans and essentially making the humans their slaves (while claiming that they did so for their own protection). In time, several of these Arkn (Gilgamesh included) came to be seen as deities. The Dekn were displeased by these happenings, and the relations between the races became more strained. In an attempt to put a stop to all this, Malek started work on a technological system that would house the humans, preserving and protecting them from the meddling of the Arkn. The Fall of King Gilgamesh King Gilgamesh began to fear losing control over his people, and used the discord created by humanity to sew the seeds for more conflict. With help of his lover and confidant, the Arkn Lord and soldier Hash'bor'kanibal, he began carrying out covert attacks against the Arkn. The city of Carrowind was laid to ruin, with no survivors. These attacks were blamed on a fearful, skeletal Dekn warlord called "The Carver". However, this wasn't enough; Gilgamesh feared that the Magi might grow powerful enough to overthrow him. With the help of Hash'born's mind controlling powers, Gilgamesh convinced the Council of Paradisium to start an Inquisition to purge the kingdom of the magi and their families, starting with Raziel. Raziel was stripped of his titles and exiled for a millenium, while his children and grandchildren were executed in the middle of the city. The magick college was shut down, and nearly all memory of the magi were erased from history. To cement "The Carver" as the great enemy of the Arkn, Gilgamesh and Hash'bor'kanibal staged a battle on the Earth. Hash'born went down to humanity's realm, under the guise of being envious of Gilgamesh's deification and wanting to reason with him; a fight ensued, and they a large portion of humanity ended up being destroyed, along with most of the Seraphim. Hash'bor overpowered and beheaded Gilgamesh, and revealed his true form and identity before the horrified Arkn Council. Promptly after leaving the Arkn, Hash'bor'kanibal — now known as The Carver — brought the bones of Gilgamesh to a place of pure darkness and began constructing the Infernous, using Gilgamesh's skull to carve out the realm. Before he sealed the former king away, Hash'bor'kanibal and Gilgamesh created a child: a son, who was left on the steps of the palace in the Golden City. The Nephilim and the Second War After the damnation of Gilgamesh, brought about by the "traitor" Hash'bor'kanibal, the Arkn and Dekn were on the brink of war. Lazarus Del'Phar quickly took over and went about fixing Gilgamesh's mistakes, re-writing history to make him (and the Arkn aristocracy in general) seem more heroic. In time, Uriel, the son of Gilgamesh, stepped forward to become the Second King of the Arkn. Abaddon grew jealous of his position, but respected it nonetheless, and went off to become a prestigious warlord in the Arkn-Dekn wars. Around this time, an incident involving The Watchers came to light. The Arkn from the original party had fornicated with human women, and to their surprise, the humans had given birth to their children. These half-Arkn beings, called the Nephilim, had become numerous and spread across the Earth. Hash'bor'kanibal informed the Arkn aristocracy of these events; he told them that if the information gathering party of Arkn were not returned to The Golden City, and the Nephilim destroyed, war would ensue. The Intermediary Council ordered the children to be slain, and for each of the Watchers to be sentenced to exile or death. Both Raziel and Raphael were forced to take part in the arrest of the Watchers. Asmodeus (the second son of Abaddon) and Azazel (the apprentice of Raziel) survived the slaughter by hiding out on the fringes of humanity. Finally, they could stand no more: knowing that Raziel had created realms in the past, they approached him and asked that he create an alternate reality for the surviving Nephilim. Risking further exile and disgrace, Raziel went behind the Council's back to assist Asmodeus; he talked Asmodeus into receiving help from a powerful Dekn Lord named Vine, to keep the children safe and concealed. Unfortunately, this led to the capture of both Asmodeus and Azazel. Rather than being executed, Asmodeus was stripped of his title and honors and exiled to the wastelands, while Azazel sentenced to be bound and sealed in a fissure in the desert for all time. Around this same time, humanity's new home, the Nexellium, was destroyed by the Hethe Leg'leg. Malek sought the help of four powerful Dekn Lords (including Vine) known as the Persophelums to create a new, ever-expanding system for humanity to live in. The Persophelums based this system on Malek's early prototype, and managed to transfer the lost souls of humanity into it. This system, the Nexiumadris (otherwise known as .Reality), was designed to prevent entrance by the Arkn. However, the Arkn found a loophole: they were able to infiltrate the system by possessing their human descendants. This new interference, as well as the events surrounding the Watchers, played a major role in bringing about the Second War between the Arkn and the Dekn. The Damnation of Ellpagg Centuries after the fall of King Gilgamesh, the Arkn Cabinet plotted to kill The Carver in his own realm. The Cabinet called upon King Uriel and asked him to go down to the Infernous. Uriel declined, however, telling them that he was not about to slay a fellow Arkn, no matter how corrupt. The next choice of the Cabinet was Ellpagg: the son of Uriel, and Knight of Time, Madness, and (strangely) Beetles. The Council intended for Ellpagg to become corrupted by The Carver, so that they could hold him up as proof that even the best among them could fall as far as Hash'bor'kanibal. Unaware of the non-choice selection, Ellpagg believed he was volunteering for the task of convincing the Carver to come out (when in actuality, he had already been selected by the Arkn Lords, who were betraying him). After sending Ellpagg down to the Infernous and having his memories stripped, the Lords were interrupted by Uriel, who had come to say farewell to his son. Mistakenly overhearing their plan, Uriel was outraged; in a fit of sudden fury, he beheaded the Arkn Lord Xan'dri'el, and was locked away in prison. He escaped, however, and threw himself into one of the .Reality cores, killing him and sending his soul to the Infernous. The act also duplicated him throughout .Reality, in the form of a human man named Alex Winter. Upon King Uriel's betrayal, Abaddon took Uriel's place as King of the Arkn. Though he was the Third King, he called himself the "Fourth King" out of respect for Ellpagg. Abaddon was known as "The Tyrant King", keeping the Arkn in place and the Dekn in line. Ellpagg's torment within the Infernous was streamed to the Arkn via the Cloud9 broadcast system. After innumerable eternities of torment (which stripped him of his Arkn traits), he escaped the Infernous and went on a rampage, slaughtering all of the Council members, along with the Arkn who had watched over his torment. Irreparably altered by his experiences, he defected from both the Arkn and the Dekn, declaring himself to be a new kind of being and, as such, a god: the God of Beetles. He then departed to awaken the Arknangels and found neutral party for defectors. The Fall of Elysia King Abaddon was eventually killed in a fight with Persophelus Clubs, and Lord Lazarus Del'Phar took his place as the Fourth King of the Arkn. Delphar commissioned a team of five Arkn scientists to begin Project Entropy: a new living computer system, .Entropy, which was based on .Reality. They hoped that this would separate the Arkn from the Dekn once and for all, and bring an end to the war between the races. The final component needed was the blood of Cedric Kharon, the offspring of the Hethe; this fuel, made of the essence of both De'ebo and Zag'orv, would enable .Entropy to live and expand indefinitely. On May 15th, 2016, the date the project was to be finalized, a Dekn named Mephistopheles infiltrated the city while the populace was distracted by a strange prophet in the marketplace. Leading a group of Dekn in an attack, Mephistopheles destroyed the city gates, allowing a new Dekn Lord, Dragon, entrance into the city. Dragon destroyed the remaining castles as the city burned. While this was happening, the former Crusader, Raphael, was taken over by the Hethe Tum'to, who guided him to attack and destroy the Infinitium. Beneath the city, safe from the danger overhead, the Project Entropy team activated their new system prematurely. .Entropy connected to the Nexiumadris, overloading the system and causing a shutdown. While the system rebooted and recovered, .Entropy interpreted this as an error that needed to be "fixed", and attempted to repair it. This caused a collapse in space and existence; a formation called a Red Nova, similar to a black hole inside of .Reality. .Entropy overloaded and erupted within the fabric of the universe, causing it to splinter into two ragged portions (and many more splinters). Trapped in one of these fragments, the scientists who had created .Entropy reprogrammed it to repair the damage it had caused. Now renamed Voidweb, the machine exploded out of the underground lab it was being housed in, and finished off what was left of the Golden City. In the wake of this disaster, the surviving Arkn escaped the city into the Outlands, where they banded together. There, they encountered the newly fallen Zag'orv, who took them to a location that would be known as New Elysia, on the other side of the giant universal splinter. Here, Lazarus Delphar reigned as the new King of the Arkn. As the End Times commenced, more and more Arkn took the fight to Earth, awakening their human counterparts. This continued on through the onslaught of Voidweb, and on past the Battle of the Arknza. Biology Physiology and Appearance The Arkn are functionally immortal beings. Despite being alien in nature, they are humanoid in appearance. The most notable physical attribute of the Arkn is their wings; these are manifested (rather than attached limbs), so the Arkn don't consistently have them showing. In some Arkn cities such as The Paradisium, however, having one's wings constantly visible is regarded as a sign of beauty. The power of the Arkn seeps into technology such as cameras, phones, and televisions, and causes unnatural coloration within captured footage. The coloration also tends to be consistent and unique to individual Arkn. Through this coloration, an Arkn will be shown to have wings arching from their shoulder blades; they may have some defining trait with their wings/distortion, but this isn't consistent with each Arkn. Procreation Arkn are able to procreate, and can do so in many different ways. The primary way of procreation (as seen with Gilgamesh and his partner, Kryatha) involves taking a piece of one's own life force and energy and combining the manifested life force with that of another Arkn to create a sort of fusion between the two Arkn, in a child's form. In addition to this, two Arkn can go the more traditional human route; however it is much more common for them to use the combination of energy to procreate. Powers and Abilities An Arkn's powers are based on the use of Magick (or Ma'gick). Usually, their specialties will define what they represent. For example, Raziel created Magick, and is the Master of it among the Arkn; hence, he is known as the Arknmagus ''(or Master Magi). However, not all Arkn rely on the use of magick: Raphael, for example, is the master of the magick of Healing; however, he learned to fend for himself in the Arkn/Dekn wars using weapons and combat techniques, and in this way his way earned his title as "The Crusader". A list of known magick the Arkn can use includes: * Alchemical * Bardic/Sound * Blood * Chaos * Divinity ''(Only known by Raziel and those he personally taught) * Dream * Elemental * Hand (Applied to all forms of Magick) * Healing * Illusion/Perception * Inscriptive * Light * Mirror * Nature * Psionic * Shading (Form of self-duplication; used only by Raziel, The Carver, and Ellpagg.) * Shadow/Darkness * Temporal/Time (Used only by Azrael) More specific spells and castings are part of the separate castes of Magick. An Arkn often chooses to specialize in a certain caste of Magick (usually those in which they showed the most natural aptitude) and master it, as mastering multiple castes of Magick is incredibly difficult. It should be noted that none of the abilities that the Arkn possessed are limitless. ''' In addition to this, Arkn possess other abilities that humans lack. They can manifest and de-summon their wings and weapons at will, are capable of flight and levitation, and can easily possess the bodies of Humans in .Reality (by essentially hijacking their "programming"). Culture and Tradition The Arkn are known for being a proud and egotistical species, seeing themselves as above most other races, such as the Dekn, humanity, or the Entraphics. They see half-breed individuals with Arkn blood, such as Nephilim and the human Arknza, as "abominations", and have no tolerance for defectors or traitors. Their values are well shown within their home, The Golden Cities. What sets the Arkn aside from the Dekn is their purpose. They started attaching themselves to humanity in order to get the Dekn in a bind: a Dekn would not normally go after humans, but would have to, if an Arkn foe were attached to one. Some Arkn see this as a form of protection. While in "protection" mode, Arkn are spiritually attached to the guarded human; should harm come to the vessel of the guarded human, the Arkn itself would be damaged. While the guarded human dying does not (in most cases) kill the Arkn, it can severely harm the attached guardian, to the point of needing immediate healing or rest. The Arkn worship the Hethe, whom they see as their creator gods. The Choir, a caste of high-ranking Arkn, is responsible for beseeching the Hethe on behalf of all Arkn. They are led by an Intoner, who is believed to be the one and only entity capable of communicating with the Hethe; the Muses guide religious practices, gather the prayers of the faithful, and sing them to the gods. Once a year, the Arkn celebrate the Day of the Great Calling, which is believed to be the day on which Existence began. On this day, the Hethe are honored with a ritualistic sacrifice, in which a random Dekn is slaughtered on behalf of the gods (in hope of securing their blessings). Known (Named) Arkn ''Note'': "Defected" indicates an Arkn who has declared that they are against the cause of their people. "Removed" indicates an Arkn whose name was stricken from history due to disgraceful or extremely harmful actions. A cross (†''') indicates a deceased character, while an asterisk (*') indicates a character who is non-canonical. * [[Abaddon|'Abad'don']] – The Third Arkn. Third King of the Arkn. * Abu’ura† – Member of the Watchers; worshiped as a deity by humans. (Removed) '' * [[Ambriel|'Am'bariel Gil'baraskas Para'disi']] – Arkn Muse of Radiance, Song and Empathy (former). Queen of the Paradisium; Queen of Riviera. * '''April' (Defected) * [[Asmodeus|'Asm'od'Deus']] – Son of Abad'don. Member of the Watchers. Father of Elius'Exe'Deus. (Removed) * Ava (Defected) '' * 'Ala’zerath† – Husband of Raziel. (Removed) * '''Athaliah – Member of the Valkyrium; healer. Mother of Hazih’el. * [[Azazel|'Azazel']]' '– Arkn Lord of Power, Superiority, Rule, Madness, Fear, and Darkness. Leader of the Watchers. (Removed) * [[Az'uh'ra'el|'Az'uh'ra'el']]† * British – Scientist; member of Project Entropy. * [[Circe|'Celebria'Esteria']] – Queen of Paradisium; Arkn Nomad of Survival and the Untamed Tamer of the Untameable. (Removed) * [[Cele'Ra'Cria|'Cele'Ra'Cria']]† – Arkn Intoner of the Heavens, The Abyss, and the Celestial Celebrant. * Cernunnos – Member of the Golden Guard. * Cla'rif'exdja – Arkn Baroness of Clergy * De’adther – Member of the Watchers. Worshiped as a deity by humans. (Removed) * Deloran '– Member of the Valkyrium. Trained Seraphina. * '''Dia'rin'ceria '– Member of the Administrative class of Paradisium (former). Dekn sympathizer. (Defected) * '''Dilveic – Scientist; Supervisor of Project Entropy. * [[Drakulah|'Drak'ulah']] – Arkn Lord of Self Consciousness. * Erasus – Scientist; Director of Project Entropy. * Exozecht '– Arkn Muse of History, Trials, and Ruler of the Sands. ''(Disappeared) '' * [[Ellpagg|'Ellpagg Xeth'i'stral]]' '– Prince of Elysia; Arkn Knight of Battle, Madness, and Beetles. Son of Uriel Xeth'i'stral. (Removed) * [[Frost|'Frost']]* – Arkn Baroness of Winter. * [[Professor Taylor/The Historian|'Gabriel']]' '– ' '''The Historian.' Guardian Arkn of Professor Taylor. * Gan'Ki'Rahk – The first Nomad. Took up residence in Ancient Japan, where they later became a musician. * '''Ghed'bri'khul * [[Gilgamesh|'Gilga'mesh Xeth'i'stral']]† – The Second Arkn. First King of the Arkn. * [[Gira'Sek'Terrania|'Gira'Sek'Terrania']] – Arkn Muse of the Flightless. (Disappeared) * [[Gran'dval |'Gran'dval Gar'etth Darkrage ' ]]– Arkn Knight of Blood, Steel and Shadow. * [[Gynesis|'Gyne'sis']] – The First Arkn. Father of Az'uh'ra'el. * [[The Carver|'Hash'bor'kanibal']]† – Arkn Lord of Power and Truths. (Removed) '' * '''Hazih’el' – Mechanic and engineer. Boyfriend of Zachariah, friend of Seraphina. * [[Heart Stitch|'Heart Stitch']]* – Arkn of Idioms and Fables. Guardian Arkn of Tiffany Jones. * [[Helios|'Helios']] – Arkn Magesword of Fire, Ash, and Stoker of the Eternal Flame. First of the Seraphim. Adopted son of Gilga'mesh Xeth'i'stral. * Ilfanriel / Phobos – Captain of the Seraphim. Royal stylist (former). Head of the Queensguard of Paradisium. * [[Raguel|'Ishmahab'Raguel'M']] – Arkn Warrior of Justice and Vengeance. Son of Abad'don. * [[Japheth'Kah'Iel|'Japheth'Kah'Iel']]* ''– Arkn of Truth, Persuasion, and Interrogation. ''(Disappeared) '' * '''Jofariel' * Jos’sephine† – Magi who possessed Light Magick. Daughter of Raziel. An early Prophet who taught Magick to Mankind. Executed in the Paradisium Inquisition. (Removed) '' * [[Kry'atha|'Kry'atha']]† – Arkn High Priestess of Heart and Salvation (former). Partner of King Gilga'mesh; mother of Am'bariel. ''(Defected) '' * '''Lafariel' * Laz'arus Del'Phar† – Arkn warrior. Member of the Council of Elysia (former). First King of New Elysia. * Leviatian'Xa'Apol'Leone – Magi of Pandemonium; Arkn Lord of War, Chaos, and Conquest. * [[Lexioanis|'Lexioanis']] * [[Louise|'Louise']] (Defected) * [[Maalformius Darkrage|'Maalformius Darkrage']] – Member of the Valkyrium. * Marionette – Appears in ''AboveTheSystem''. * Mary – Servant of Queen Am'bariel in the Paradisium. * Mary'etha * '''Megan*'' (Defected) '' * '''Mizarak' – Scientist; member of Project Entropy. * Myrina – Lesser Arkn who reported sightings of Aza'azel. * Nath’haniel† – Son of Ruhah'zehee'el. Executed in the Paradisium Inquisition. (Removed) '' * '''Pestilence' * Preth'ad'hedral – Arkn Lord of Aristocracy. * Quadjeck – Scientist; member of Project Entropy. * [[Raphael|'Raph'ael']] – The Crusader. Son of Abad'don. (Defected) '' * '''Ror'Kah'lel' * [[Raziel|'Ruhah'zehee'el']] – Arknmagus (former); Arkn of Knowledge, Magic, Wisdom, and Secrets. * [[Samael Crow|'Sam'ael']]' '– Arkn of Death (former). (Defected) * San’adalphon† – Head of the Council of Paradisium (former). * [[Seraphina|'Seraphina']] – Member of the Valkyrium. * Sonya – Servant of Queen Am'bariel. * Tamar – Arkn Mechanic. Mother of Hazih’el. * Tek'han'kedmikh – Arkn Lord of Government. * Ur'iel Xeth'i'stral† – Second King of Elysia; King of Battle. Son of Gilga'mesh Xeth'i'stral. (Removed) '' * [[Valkyrius Thorm|'Valkyrius Thorm']] – Leader of the Assassins. Founder of the Valkyrium. * '''Viic’ter'† – Son of Ruhah'zehee'el. Executed in the Paradisium Inquisition. (Removed) * [[Vvieris|'Vvieris Koor']] – Arkn Lord of Vengeance and Steel. * [[Ariane|'Xa’Azariane']] – Guardian of Andrew Sellon. * Zachariah – Boyfriend of Hazih’el. * Xan'dri'el† – Member of the Arkn Council (former). Beheaded by Ur'iel Xeth'i'stral. * Xetheial * Zara'Eth '''– Arkn Muse of Reprise, Silence and The Final Sound. * '''Zed'jor'tgak – Arkn Lord of Scholars. * Zekiel '– Arkn Muse of Dissonance. * 'Zophiel† – Arkn Intoner of Harmony. Killed by Am'bariel. Category:Species Category:Humanoids Category:Arkn Category:Alliances Category:Universe A Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Species (Universe A) Category:Alliances (Universe A)